Twinzies
by Derperywolf
Summary: Lucy makes the Biggest mistake in her life, forgetting Dreams from reality. Lisanna gets in the way and Lucy can't stay near Natsu anymore so she left the guild for four years to become stronger. she wanted to stay away for one more year until she got a letter from Levy. Lucy returns but accompanied by two little trouble makers. Sorry bad summary. This my first Fanfiction. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Mission

Twinzies-Nalu fanfic

*thought* "Speach" -sound-

Chapter 1 Mission

Lucy's POV

"Pun puuunnn"

I opened my eyes to see that plue woke me up. "Morin plue." I yawned. "Puuunnn" he shaked and sivered. I got out of bed and made breakfist. After that I went into my bathroom and prettyafied myself ?. I then got dressed and headed to the guild (plue went back to the spirit world).

*I wonder what trouble Natsu will cause to day?* I smiled to myself. I finally reached fairy tail, my guild and family. I enter through the doors only to bump into Ezra.

"Good MORING Lucy."

"Morin Ezra, off on a mission?"

"Yeah I'm taking Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy is just tagging along."

"Oh, No Natsu? Or Me?"

"Well I would take him and you but its very the mission is very far away and you know Natsu and trains... And your his partner soo"

I giggled

"Yeah well good luck?"

"Yeah I'll see you when I get back?"

"Bye bye Ezra."

"See ya, c'mon Gray we have to meet Wendy and the exceeds at the train station"

And with that Ezra and Gray left. I looked around the guild to see my best friend sitting at the bar talking to Mira. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Levy!"

"Lu-chan, good morning"

She smiled at me.

"Good morning Lucy, strawberry milkshake as usual?" Mira asked me. I nodded. "Yes please."

Mira smile at me and walked away to make it. I turned and talked to levy. Mira came back with my milkshake and I thanked her. *what a peaceful mor-*

The guild doors burst open and there was Natsu.

"MORNIN EVERYONE!?"

*oh Natsu, just like you to make a scene?* I smiled to myself, *he's soo idiotic but... I love him?* that's my secret. I've been in love with Natsu ever since Mira falsely said he was in love with me.

After that I noticed him more and more and finally fell in love with him. He walked over to me.

"Morin Luce, where's Erza and ice-princess... Happy was gone this morning too..?"

I laughed but he just looked at me puzzled.

"Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, aanndd Happy went on a mission."

"WHA? And they didn't invite me?!"

"Erza was going to and ask me too but she felt you Hate the train ride cause it is faaarr away... And since I'm your partner, Im gonna stay with you" *and cause I love you*

"Oh, well then lets take a job!"

He ran over to the request board and stood there for about 5 minutes then grabbed a sheet off the board and ran back.

"This one"

I looked at the sheet he gave me.

STOP BANITS AT COUPLES PARTY

50000000 JEWEL

BANITS TARGETING LORD OF THE HOUSE AND HOST'S TREASURED PAINTING, STOP BANITS FROM TAKING IT AT THE PARTY!

*thats a lot of jewel... But it's a a-couple party me and Natsu ... Well... We have to go as a couple? ﾟﾘﾳ?*

Natsu is just standing beside me.

Natsu's POV

I'm waiting for Lucy to give the ok for the mission I pick out but she's taking a long time. *Wait... Is she blushing? Why would she blush? It's just a Job.*

"Um... Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"This job takes place at a couples party..."

"So?"

"So we would have to go under cover as a couple."

"Ok that's fine we can do that, I mean people always mistake us as a couple any way"

She blushed even more. *she is cute when she blushes*

"Ok then lets do it!"

"Great!"

I took the sheet to Mira and then me and Lucy left the guild.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Chapter 2 The Arrival

Me and Natsu got on the train and head for the next town cause that's where the mission was. Natsu of course was getting motion sickness

*i feel bad for Natsu but I'm not gonna walk for 2 days when we could just ride a train for 3 hours... And and even though he got on the train for me and all but that doesn't mean I'm gonna walk next time and- I feel bad for him*

I look over at Natsu who was suffering and so I thought of ways to help him.

"Natsu?"

"Bbrrgghh"

"Ya know if you want you can use my lap, you know to rest on or to sleep if.. If it would help. W-with you motion sickness that is"

He looked at me with his sickly face and tried to smile (didn't get very far with the smile) and with that-

-THUNK-

His head lande on my lap.

"Don't puke on me, mkay?"

"Mmffggg"

*still love him but he's hopeless and that's why he'll never know*

I put one of my hands on his head and stroked his hair. It was surprisingly soft. *I thought it would be hard and spikey* Natsu seem to like me stroking his hair because he calmed down and drifted to sleep.

I was so caught up in how soft Natsu hair was I barely noticed we made it to the next town. (It was called Huston). *i should wake up Natsu*

"Natsu"

"Hmmgh"

"Natsu!"

"Mmmff"

-SMACK-

"NATSU WAKE UP!"

"Ouch oh wha? We're here already? "

I nodded and looked away. *He's way too cute after he has woken up*

"Luce guess what!"

"Whhaaatt?"

I looked back at him.

"That was the most easiest train ride well except for that time Wendy did that thing but that doesn't matter so you know without magic"

I stared at him then burst out laughing.

"Okay Natsu let's go"

We got off the train and headed to the mansion where the party was to take place, to meet The Lord of the house. When we arrived at the big door, Natsu just knocked on it.

-BAM BAM BAM-

Of course a butler opened the door and let us in. He lead us to The Lords study, for us to wait for him. I looked around the study and it reminded me of my dads old study. I really miss that old house despite the bad memories.

The Lord finally entered the room and sat across from me and Natsu. He looked at us and studied the both of us for about a minute and then spoke.

"Hello, My name is Gel Gellington. I am lord and master of this house hold. Recently I received a letter saying at my couples party my most treasured painting, The monaGelington will be stolen. "

*he has a funny name and looks kinda stupid . This job might be fun to bang up some bandits*

"I want you to stop them going undercover at the party. So I assume you two are a couple..?"

"Actual-" I was cut off with a hand covering my mouth. I looked up to see it was Natsu. He put his other hand on my shoulder.

"Yes me and Luce are together. We've actually just got engaged about a month ago." He started speaking. *WHAT? WHY IS HE SAYING THAT? HE NEVER PROPOSED!*

"Oh so then there will be no trouble for you to go to the party, there's a room up stairs for you to use and get ready for the party. It starts before sunset. " and with that Gel Gellington was out the door.

I smacked Natsu's hand away.

"Why did you tell him that?!"

"Save the trouble of saying we will pretend and junk, if he believes it everyone will."

"But you didn't have to say we were engaged!"

"Hey the more serious he thinks we are the better."

"Fine whatever"

We went to the room Gel spoke of and there on the bed laid a Tux for Natsu and a dress for me. The dress was red skin tight above the Knees length dress, With red heels. Natsu grabbed the tux and went in to the bath room.

He came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later in the tux. *DAMN! He looks HHOOOTTT!❤* I realized I was staring so I quickly grabbed my dress and enter the bathroom.

Natsu's POV

After Lucy realized she was staring at me she took her dress and jolted to the bathroom. I remembered I forgot my scarf in the bathroom and I never forget my scarf.

I ran to the bathroom, I don't care if Lucy is changing, I want my scarf. I opened the door and Lucy was only in her underwear. I looked around the bathroom and of course Lucy screamed or should I say "KYAAA"Ed.

I saw my scarf and grabbed it before Lucy started throwing items at me. All I'm hearing right now is "IDIOT" or "PERVERT" or "JERK" or "ASSHOLE". I'm actually kinda glad that I forgot it cause c'mon, what kind of guy doesn't want to see Lucy in her underwear (every guy loves her rack.)


	3. Chapter 3 Couples Party

Chapter 3 The Couples Party

Lucy's POV

*THAT PERVERTED BASTARD! HELL IM SOO EMBARRASSED! HE SAW ME IN MY UNDERWEAR?!* I came out of the bathroom in my dress and there I see Natsu sitting on the bed.

"You! Why did you barge in when I was changing?!"

"Huh? Oh I forgot my scarf."

"You could have waited"

"Nope my scarf is imported"

"Speaking of your scarf... You're gonna have to take it off for the party"

"What? No way am I leaving it behind."

"Well then at least make it so its not visible and can't tell your wearing it"

"Fine"

Natsu lifted up the top part of his tux. *Damn he has a fine body* Ge wrapped the scarf around his Abs (❤) and put his shirt back down.

He looked at me

"Better?"

"Better we should go now."

"I bet there's gonna be a lot of food at the party!"

"Yeah but keep a look out for the bandits and don't go goofing off"

"Yeah yeah let's go"

Me and Natsu headed down the hallway and to the ball room. The doors to enter the ball room were HUGE. You could hear the music from the party inside.

"Hey Luce if we're gonna do this, take my arm. We have to act as a couple and the more convincing we are the easier this job will be"

"Mkay"

So I took Natsu arm and we entered the party. I scanned the room and spotted the MonaGellington. *wow that painting though*

I stared at it for awhile until Natsu tugged me to the food. I'm not surprised He grabbed a plate full of food. Natsu gobbled it all down.

A woman came up to me and smiled.

"I haven't met you before, I'm Diana Pingto. I'm cousins with Gel"

I smiled at her

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartifilia and this is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu nodded at her.

"Well I better get back to my husband. Nice to meet you Lucy" Diana trotted away in her tall heels. *I could never wear heels that high.* I shook my head.

I looked at the dance floor. Couples everywhere, girls with her arms around their guys neck.*So romantic I want to do that* Natsu was still gobbling food, I sighed.

Natsu suddenly stopped and looked at me. He put his plate down and grabbed my hand.

"Wanna dance?"

*YUS* "um sure.."

We walked onto the dance floor and I put my arms around his shoulders while his hands were on my hips.

The music started and we started slowly dancing. It was the most awesome thing ever. We swayed to the music. Back and forth, it was almost magical.

You would never expected Natsu to be a good dancer but he was great! He turled me and tilted me back. While I was tilted back I stared into Natsu's eyes and then

The lights went out.


	4. Chapter 4 Bandits

_Okay so I want to apologize to those who might read this. I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I know there aren't many or probaly no one at all who read this but i just thought an apoligy was nessisary._

_Okay enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 4 bandits

Natsu let go of me And lit his hands on fire and we both immediately ran to the painting. The bandits were still trying to get the painting off the wall. I called out Loke and him and Natsu immediately started beating the bandits. I used my whip on few until I felt something rather cold on my neck.

Natsu's POV

I was punching and fighting these bandits. *this is fun* I see Loke beside me so Luce must of called him. I use fire dragons iron fist. I love my fire.

"LUCY!"

*that was Lokes voice* I look back at Lucy she just standing there but with a knife by her neck. It was held by who I assume is the bandit leader.

That knife is at her neck. He's gonna die. I jump at him and he was soo shocked just stepped back letting go of Lucy. I punched and punched and punched that bastards face.

Lucy's POV

Natsu saved me again... Hell he will always save me no matter what... Right? Loke seem to attend the tiny cut on my neck. Natsu didn't like that the bandit leader even cut me so i am pretty sure his face I broken if that's possible. Well now the jobs done, the bandits are caught and the painting is safe so me and Natsu should head home tomorrow. YUS I will have jewels to spend!

~THE NEXT DAY~

Me and Natsu are on the train ride home. Natsu is motion sick and on my lap again. I don't mind though, I mean its not his fault he has motion sickness. We arrived at the train station and headed for the guild.

"So how long will happy be gone with the others?" Natsu asked me.

"Erza took a hard job so about a month or more at least."

"Damn it's gonna feel weird without happy around."

"Yeah"

"But at least I still have you Luce"

"Uh..Yeah"

We arrived at the guild and I sat down at the bar. Natsu followed me and sat on my left.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu welcome back." Mira greeted us. I was about to speak when Natsu answered her. "Yo Mira. Can I have the spicy chicken and Luce will have the strawberry milkshake"

*he knows me soo well * Mira smirked at me and left and came back with Natsu's food and my beverage. I just sipped it and Natsu being Natsu gobbled his food down.

*I wonder how he stays so fit.* I ended up staring at him for a bit. The guild doors opened and lisanna entered. She scanned the room until I noticed her gaze stopped on the pink headed dragon slayer.

She ran over and jumped on him. *how dare she*

Natsu almost choked.

"Natsu❤" she purred.

"Lisanna... Hey how's it going"

"Good~ hey we should go on a job sometime together"

"Yeah me and Luce would love to go."

"Luce? Oh... Um... I kinda meant ju-"

"Lisanna! Help me!" Mira called from across the room. She had been balancing empty beer jugs on her arms and now she was loosing balance. *heh leave lisanna:)* lisanna sighed and ran to her sister.


	5. Chapter 5 Rival

**_Okay so, I decided to release a new chapter early because I haven't posted in awhile and This is to make up for it. (sorry it's short.)_**

**_so Enjoy!_**

_Chapter 5 Rival_

_I woke up in the morning and did my morning routine. I then worked on my novel for 2 hours. After that I went grocery shopping for food because I was running low and with Natsu around that's not good. _

_I came back home and found Natsu sleeping in my bed. *Aww, I want to be mad at him but I can't. He probably lonely without Happy around* I walked into the kitchen and put the groceries away and started lunch. *Natsu is here so I better make him lunch too. I know I'll make Sandwiches!* I took out bread, meat, mayo, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and pickles. I put the sandwiches together (I made 3 for Natsu.) And put them on the table. I walked over to my bed and woke up Natsu. _

_"Not now haphy..."_

_*haphy?*_

_"Natsu wake up...!"_

_"Weafe me awone... I wanna sweepf."_

_"Well then I won't save any lunch for you and you won't get to eat."_

_Natsu jolted up. "I AM UP!"_

_He ran to the table in front of his sandwiches. I sat on the other side. Natsu shoved the food into his mouth. *that pig...*_

_He look at me, his mouth full of sandwich. "Sow yew Gwing to wu prwy?" *what is he saying.* _

_"Whaat?"_

_He swallowed. _

_"Are you going to the party tonight? You know at the guild."_

_*party, there's a party?*_

_"What party?"_

_"Oh yeah, I was suppose to tell you there's a party at the guild tonight!"_

_"Why? What type of party?"_

_"Cana set it up. I guess she wants more drinking mates ya know."_

_"Hmm sounds like fun. I will go"_

_"Cool"_

_We finished our lunch and I grabbed our dishes. I went in to the kitchen and washed the dishes. *party huh? I think I'll wear something fancy just because...* I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat on the sofa with Natsu. _

_-knock knock-_

_I went to the door and opened it. Standing there was lisanna. _

_"Hey Lucy, I heard Natsu would be here so I came by, I mean I've never actually been to your house."_

_"Oh yeah, yeah he's here. Did you want to come in?"_

_*I don't hate her and plus she's part of my family so may as well..*_

_"Uh-Yaaa" she pushed past me into my house. _

_"NATSU!" Lisanna jumped on the sofa. Natsu looked at her surprised. _

_"Oh heey.." _

_Lisanna talked and talked and talked to him, few times to me asking for a beverage or food or something. _

_"Crap sorry Natsu, I gotta go. See you at The party!" _

_She walked out the door and I went to close the door behind her. Before she left she whispered a couple words to me. "Natsu-is-mine!" She glared at me and walked away. *yeah right Faggot! You may be family but I won't go easy.*_


End file.
